1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging devices and, particularly, to a lens module with a spacer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of optical imaging technology, portable electronic devices equipped with digital camera module, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have become increasingly popular. Recently, the developing trend of portable electronic devices are becoming lighter, thinner, shorter and smaller; therefore, digital camera modules inside the portable electronic devices are becoming smaller and smaller. A digital camera module includes a barrel and a number of optical elements (e.g. lenses, spacers, filters) received in the barrel. In order to miniaturize the digital camera modules, sizes of the optical elements are required to be miniaturized accordingly.
During the assembling process of the digital camera module, the lenses and the spacers between two lenses are assembled into a barrel one by one. However, the lateral surfaces of each lens and each spacer assembled into the barrel are respectively fixed to an inner wall of the barrel by use of adhesive. More lenses and spacers would need more adhesive which occupy more space in the barrel. Therefore, the barrel must provide an extra-space to receive the adhesive. As a result, it is difficult to miniaturize the digital camera module according to the above-mentioned fact.
What is need, therefore, a lens module with a spacer are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.